


fated meeting

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: just a little fic based on a headcanon someone posted
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	fated meeting

Finally Ursa had left her home in Hira'a, she was raised away from the main parts of the Fire Nation for many years as a cautious move from her parents. They were well off nobles in the small town, she had been well raised by her parents, a well educated woman, her mother taught her all about herbs, medication and more, she had her passion for the theatre too. Off course her parents had been weary about her leaving the village especially since she was going to go to the Capital where the Royal Family were close by.

Yet she was detriment to continue her eduction and take part in plays within the capital, she had found someone willing to teach her, it was hard for someone as a female to be taken serious in the nation. Many men had old view on woman, that they had there place as wives and child bearers, they need not educated themselves. 

Although the person willing to take her in was a fellow woman, it took way to long to travel to the capital, she had to rest a different villages, her mother had giving her money for new cloths as the people in the capital often wore different clothing to show off they were nobles, she had thing to help her get set up. She held up her paper as she carried her books she saw crowd of people on the streets for moment, she didn't pay them much attention, she was to busy trying to read her direction to her lodgings, she didn't hear people whispering in excitement. It wasn't till someone grabbed her and pulled her back did she see a Royal Guards holding her and beyond that was a palanquin. 

“What are you doing stupid woman?” The guard asked angry

She looked fearfuly toward the guard, yet she saw someone's head peek out from the palanquin.

“What is the hold up?” He asked annoyed

“This stupid woman walked in front of us, which held you up.”

He sighed annoyed.

“Just let her go will you, I will be late at this rate.” Ozai commanded 

The guard shoved her down out the way of the marching men and the palanquin yet she noticed the Prince looked at from the silk curtains their eyes met for brief moment, yet he cocked his head up as he pulled the curtain back on him and she only saw his silhouette. 

Ursa had to pick up up her books and paper with the address of her dwellings on, that had been the second born Fire Prince, she had laid eye upon him on her first day in the capital and part of her wondered why he had stared at her so intently? Yet she eventually found her dwellings, she brought new clothing too, she picked out a new noble like clothings, it seemed female nobles wore much more jewellery and decoration, it was expensive but worth it as she made new friends easily after she looked like a woman of her station.

She caught the eyes of the many single men, it drove the woman she made friends with mad that she stood out the most amongst them, that she had no interest in settling down, just yet they felt her a tease.  
Ursa ignored off course, she had her reason to not settle down just yet, she had not come all the way to the capital to get married. Yet one day her friends invited her to a ball in the Royal Palace, she was a little nervous about the idea, after all the Royal Family were there but in the end she was persuaded to go.

Ursa walked with her fellow noble woman toward the palace, it was rare the palace opened up like this but she had been told that this was a good place for woman to meet men, have fun and let of steam. She watched from the sides as people interacted, she watched as men eyed her up, she saw how her friends rolled there eyes jealous. She didn't think of these woman around her as true friends, they had just had helped her settle into the capital and kept her company.  
Some men came over, her friends watched as they paid Ursa all the attention, after her all her hair was pinned up with flowers in , the other woman looked cute too but the men were always drawing to her.  
She knew she was beautiful but the attention was too much, she held a drink as she wanted to move away from men, but one of her so called her friends pushed her as she moved, she didn't see the second born Fire Prince walking with his drink in hand, she hit him as she went flying forward. She felt the wetness on top of her as the drink went flying on her, her drink got spilled on him as well a bit, she looked up to him with wide eyes.

“Sire... I'm sorry.. I..I got pushed..” She stuttered scared

He titled his head as he looked at his robes in disgust, he looked down at her, seeing the wine covering her hair and clothing, her hair ruined as well. He looked toward his servants as he clicked his fingers.

“Your the one I saw the other day right? Servants could you take this young woman and get her cleaned up?” Ozai commanded brashly

They bowed to him as he looked to the woman laughing at their 'friends' humiliation but almost at his as well to, how dare they laugh at him.

“All of you laughing can leave this palace at once, I do not take to such things kindly.” Ozai commanded “Guards make sure they leave.”

He watched the woman as they were escorted out, one of his servants help with his ruined robes The damage to him was lesser then what it was to the woman, the servant wiped his robed and used Fire Bending to dry them.

“Good work, now let me know when that young lady returns.”  
The servant bowed and kept an eyes on for the ladies return.  
..

Ursa felt uneasy as the servants of the palace took her soaked clothing off her, they assure her they would clean and dry them from her, she just had never had anyone do as they were doing for her now. They found a spear kimono for her, it had belonged to the last Fire Princess Iroh's wife, but she had died years ago. They placed her into the new robes and tidied up her hair back up, Ursa didn't even want to stay at the ball any more after being humiliated like she had been, but she wanted her cloths back and she was assured she'd get them by the end of the night. Therefore when she was escorted back into the ball room, a servant in the room caught the second Prince's attention and pointed to her. Ursa sank into a corner, she did not want to interact with anyone after what had happened, yet when the second born Fire Prince approached her, she bowed before him, she wondered what he wanted.  
“Sire I am truly sorry about before, I'm grateful for your servants for helping me out.”

He looked at her in his former sister in law's kimono, her hair back to it's former glory.  
“I understand you were pushed, I rid the palace of such fools, why do you hang around such people who would do that to you?” He asked curious  
“They helped me settle into the capital, I know they are not my real friends though.” Ursa replied lowly  
She wondered why he was talking to her, did he not know who she was? Who she was related to? Well of course he didn't know who she was.  
“Your not from the capital?” He asked curious  
“No I'm a noble from a small village, I came here to continue my education, I was persuade to come to this ball, but I regret coming..” she admitted shyly  
She hated how much attention she got, now the Fire Prince was showing her attention, she knew it would bring in more jealous eyes to her.  
“Why do you regret coming here?” He asked intrigued  
“Why do you think, everyone's get jealous of me getting so much attention. That is why those people pushed me.. I get unwanted attention that they want from men..even now..”  
She looked off from him seeing how the woman looked at her, she was stealing the young single Prince attention, Ozai was not blind this either, he took her hand and grinned.  
“Then I'll give them something to be jealous of.”  
She blushed as his lips touched her own, he could hear the people in the ball grasp and whisper, she stood stunned as he withdrew, it had been so sudden, yet she rested her hand onto his chest and pulled him back.

“What are you doing?” she asked shocked 

She stared, she felt him touch her face as he traced her lips.

“What do you think, you are very beautiful and I took note of you from when our eyes met, if you had not come tonight I would of just found you.”  
She stared and she shakes head.  
“You should not be involved with me, I'm Avatar Roku's grand daughter.” she admitted  
His eyes widen and she back up, she wanted to escape as fast as she could, the Prince should not like her, she would disgrace him. He should hate her for her blood line, a royal should not want to mingle with the likes of her. She moved away as people whispered about what had just happened between them. The Prince stood stunned yet stared at them all, it wasn't as if he hadn't this before, he often flirted with woman before at these balls, but no many rebuffed him with the type of words she had as quiet well and now quietly as she could. He felt conflicted, he been taught the past and he had stood by and kissed the granddaughter of a traitor.

Yet only he knew about it, she had made her escape, she had told him she was here to study, he was sure he could track her down again once he worked out what he was going to do about this situation.


End file.
